poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Showdown/Lycanroc turns to normal/Pikachu VS. Marshadow/The Battle Resumes/Marshadow's Ultimate Attack
Here's the final battle scene goes in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You!. The Pony of Shadows: Use Thunderbolt! (Electabuzz then Fires Thunderbolt at them, but the heroes dodge, but Pidgeot appears) Sorrel: '''Lucario! (Lucario punches Pidgeot to protect them) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires thunderbolt, but many Pidgey and Pidgeotto dodges it) '''Midnight Sparkle: '''Use Hyper beam! '''The Pony of Shadows: '''Use Hidden Power and Flamethrower! (Nidoking and Nidoqueen charges Both Hyper Beam, while Rhydon charges Hidden Power and Magmar charges Flamethrower) '''Bonji: '''It looks like Marshadow, Midnight Sparkle and The Pony of Shadows wants to control all of you as well! '''Verity: '''No way! '''Samurai Jack: That doesn't look good! Ashi: 'How do we stop them? '''Bonji: '''Ho-Oh will never appear now that it's come to this! '''Midnight Sparkle: '''Fire! (Nidoking and Nidoqueen fire Both Hyper Beam, Rhydon fires Hidden Power and Magmar fires Flamethrower, but the Heroes and rivals dodge it, making a blast) '''Verity: '''Is everyone all right? '''Tintin: '''You okay, Snowy? '''Snowy: '(Barks) '''Bonji: '''Yeah... I think so. (Then all of controlled pokemon, Tempest and Grubber appears) '''Captain Haddock: '''Blistering Barnacles, there's too many of them! '''Bonji: '''Everyone, you have got to get the Rainbow Wing back. '''Emerl: '''Then how do we defeat them? '''Bonji: '''Marshadow is getting its power from the Rainbow Wing! And there's only one person who can get it back. That is you! (As the heroes then agree to defeat them) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Then we've gotta do it! '''Emerl: '''I'm coming with you! '''Sorrel: '''We'll do whatever we can to help out! '''Verity: '''All right! '''Samurai Jack: '''Everyone, let's do this. (He brings out his Katana) We have to stop them. '''Bonji: '''This way! '''Tempest Shadow (Possessed): '''Get them! Now! '''Ash Ketchum: Charizard use Flamethrower! (Charizard fires flamethrower on Magmar and Graveler. Then Pidgeot swoops down) Verity: Use Hydro Pump! (Piplup fires Hydro Pump and hits Pidgeot) Midnight Sparkle: Arbok, attack! (Arbok pops out of the smoke preparing to attack, but Charizard smack it away then Ash and Pikachu are running as they jump through a Rhyhorn charging towards them) Shadow the Hedgehog: Chaos Spear! (Shadow fires Chaos Spear on Rhydon, Magmar, Nidoking, Nidoqueen and Electabuzz) Samurai Jack: '''Let's get 'em. '''Tintin: '''Okay, Just make sure Ash gets the Rainbow Wing back. '''Captain Haddock: '''But. '''Tintin: '''We'll catch up with us to battle them. (As Graveler prepares to attack them and uses rollout, but Lucario uses Bone Rush and Jack uses a Katana sword to block it, As Rhyhorn charges, But Piplup uses bubble beam to blast Rhyhorn away and Jack and Lucario blast it away) '''Amy Rose: We'll hold them off just go! (As Emerl, Ash and Pikachu continue running, A Graveler battles Lucario and Jack, They continue running suddenly a Lycanroc blocks their path as it was about attack them using Stone Edge but then...) Cross: No, don't! (Cross tackles his Lycanroc as the Stone Edge attack flies everywhere) Ash & Emerl: Cross! Cross: I've gotta do this go! (Lyranroc bites Cross' left arm as the heroes continues running) Cross: You bit me the day we met too remember? Remember? Lycanroc, remember! (Lycanroc hears Cross' words as it closes it's eyes and the purple aura on it's opened eyes disappears and then licks Cross' cheek) Cross: Lycanroc. Ash Ketchum: Marshadow! Midnight Sparkle! Give me the rainbow wing! Midnight Sparkle: Never! Get them! (Marshadow fires Shadow Ball) Ash Ketchum: Hit it right back with Iron Tail! (Pikachu dodges them and hits one of them knocking back to Marshadow) Ash Ketchum: Keep it up! (As Pikachu and Marshadow continue fighting Emerl faces Midnight Sparkle) Emerl: '''Let's fight! '''Midnight Sparkle: Bring it on! (As Emerl fires Missles At her, But she dodges it) Midnight Sparkle: '''Give it up, You can't win! (She fires a beam blasting Emerl away, Then Marshadow punches Pikachu, Then Lucario and Jack got knocked away) '''Sorrel: '''Lucario! '''Ashi: '''Jack! '''The Pony of Shadows: '''Use Hyper Beam! (Nidoking fires Hyper beam at them, But Lycanroc's Stone Edge appears, colliding the attacks, He, Lycanroc and his rivals came to the rescue) '''Verity: '''Cross and the rivals! '''Day Z. Kutter: Let them go, Pony of Shadows! We're here to stop you! The Pony of Shadows: '''Oh please, not those dinosaur losers, Use Rock Tomb! (Nidoking and Rhydon unleashes Rock Tomb at them, As the Heroes and Rivals runs away, Charizard ends up getting caught by Arbok in it's neck, Causing it to tie up painfully, Now we see Pikachu ends up getting not beaten) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! '''Emerl: '''Don't give up, we got a long way to finish! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Right! Let's go guys! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt at Marshadow and Midnight Sparkle but no effect, as Midnight Sparkle laughs) '''Ash Ketchum: What's so funny? Midnight Sparkle: Don't you fools know? You cannot defeat me when I have this! (Shows everyone her black colored Z-Ring) Emerl: A Z-Ring? (Midnight Sparkle begins to activate her Z-Ring) Midnight Sparkle: Now, Marshadow destroy them with your power! Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike! (Marshadow becomes Zenith Marshadow as it uses Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike attack) Ash Ketchum: '''Dodge it! (The Z-Moves hits Pikachu) '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and Marshadow kicks it as two attacks collide and then both attacks explodes, Blasting Ash and Emerl away) '''Emerl: '''Oh no! (As Marshadow gets tired) '''Midnight Sparkle: '''Fool, they never stop them. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Battle scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes